1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire protecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H05-12876 discloses an example of a pipe clamp to be mounted on pipes. This pipe clamp includes a plurality of holding portions for individually holding a plurality of pipes. The holding portion is formed with a plurality of arcuate grooves formed in accordance with a diameter of the pipe and the plurality of arcuate grooves are continuously formed in a height direction so that the pipe can be held at different heights. By doing so, the pipe can be held by any one of the arcuate grooves even if the height of the pipe differs.
Since the size of the pipe is determined by the size of a wire to be inserted through the pipe, the diameter of the pipe becomes smaller if the size of the wire becomes smaller. In accordance with this, the arcuate grooves for holding the pipe have to be made smaller. In this case, it has been necessary to newly remake the pipe clamp and newly manufacture a mold for molding this clamp.
The invention was completed based on the above-situation and aims to improve a wire protection member.